worldofthelosfandomcom-20200214-history
Equipment for all Jobs
New Magical Items Cloak of Pilfering These magical items are few and far between. For this reason, only the most powerful, or cunning rogues have them. This common looking cloak adds +2 to balance, climb, disable device, escape artist, hide, jump, move silently, open lock, pick pocket, and tumble. ''Caster Level: 3rd; Prerequisites: Craft Wondrous Item, Cats Grace; Market Price: 10,000 gp; Weight: 1lb.'' Lightning Blade This is a greatsword +4. It can cast lightning bolt as a 6th level mage with 20 charges, and chain lightning as an 11th level mage with 15 charges. It cannot be recharged. These weapons were created for the express purpose of fighting from the back of a drake. The range of the weapon allowed the airborne warriors to attack targets on the ground without coming within range of ground-based missile weapons. ''Caster Level: 11th; Prerequisites: Craft Magic Arms and Armor, Lightning Bolt, Chain Lightning; Market Price: 98,000'' Skulker's Candles These small magical candles are enchanted with a light that only the holder of the candle can see. New Weapons Elven Warbow For elves on Thelos the crafting of a warbow is the pinnacle of their training as guardians of the woodlands. Every warrior is required to craft his own bow, and each is much stronger than a typical wooden longbow. The war bow is made from layering strips of bone, wood, and sinew with a strong adhesive holding the layers. The result is a brutal weapon of war. Each warrior crafts his bow to personal strength, therefore anyone trying to use the bow must be as strong as the creator. These weapons are always mighty, according to the strength of the crafter. They are never found for sale in any market, though some have been taken from fallen easterners. Dwarven Crossbow Due to their heavier builds and greater strength the dwarves of Tull have designed a larger stronger crossbow than those used by the other races. If anyone but a dwarf uses the crossbow and does not have an exceptional strength (19 or greater) they stand a 75% chance of dislocating their shoulder. The dwarf’s strength does not have to be very high due to the thickness of their bones and muscles in their upper body though they still stand a 10% chance of injuring their shoulder the same way. The weapon is all wood reinforced with dwarven steel. It is a medium weapon and the quarrels fired from it are solid steel. Firearms A recent invention from dwarven alchemists and spellcasters has given rise to an industrial revolution of sorts. An ingenious craftsman used the same technique that powers mills, airships, and other machines to create the first firearms. The result has been a boom in the novelty weapon throughout western Carabet. These weapons are often referred to as spellock pistols and rifles, and require magical energy stored in their cylinders to charge them. This is done by a wizard transferring spell levels into the weapon's cylinder, or a modified chamber that holds and uses magical items as a sort of battery. The weapon can discharge one shot for every spell level that is cast into the cylinder. ''Bullet'': A bullet is a large round lead ball that is fired from a pistol. ''Pellet Shell'': A pellet shell is a paper cylinder that is filled with small lead pellets. It is loaded into the spread shot pistol and when fired the paper cylinder breaks apart spreading the pellets across the field of fire. ''Pistol'': A pistol is a handheld, small firearm that fires one bullet, and requires a standard action to reload. ''Spread shot pistol'': A spread shot pistol is a small, handheld firearm that fires several small pellets and requires a standard action to reload. ''Rifle'': A spellock rifle can fire one bullet at a time and requires a standard action to reload. ''Blunderbuss'': A blunderbuss is a modified short rifle with a large flared barrel. It can fire pellet shells, but it is not uncommon for operators to pack the barrel with other metal implements to create a barrage of deadly shrapnel. Seratt This is a small hand weapon much like a knife, but with a hook-shaped blade. It is commonly used to enhance the damage of hand-to-hand combat. The knife is handled with the curved blade sticking from the bottom of the fist, the single edge facing the opponent. The attack is made with a punching/sweeping motion. The sharp blade is also excellent for cutting straps and belts on armor. Dwarven Battle Hammer The dwarves created this new weapon as a tool in the beginning. A dwarven farmer whose farm was being raided by monsters first used it in combat. After the dust cleared the farmer stood alone atop a pile of dead. This weapon requires at least a seventeen strength to wield and cannot be used from horseback. It is a large bludgeoning weapon. New Armor Battle Plate This armor is very similar to but much heavier than full plate. Mainly mounted cavalry, due to its cumbersome size, uses it. It was designed by dwarves but crafted and sold to anyone with the money. Bone Plate This is the preferred armor of the Den'shegri. It is made from the bones of a large swamp-dwelling reptile that the lizard men also use for mounts and food. The hide of the creature is also used for shelter and clothing. Coat of Plates A coat of plates consists of metal bands that wrap around the midsection and chest of the wearer. The plates are then covered in a leather shirt. Mithril Mist These mithril shirts are light and thin enough to be worn under standard armor. It does not limit flexibility in any way and can even be worn by wizards, not hampering their spellcasting ability at all. The shirt offers a +1 armor class bonus against piercing attacks from any weapon daggers, arrows, etc. It does not protect against slashing or bludgeoning attacks. War Plate This is an even larger version of battle plate. It is heavy, and hard to don, by nigh indestructible. New Artifacts Beornclar Beornclar is also known as the hammer of Tor. Legend says that only a dwarven warrior can wield Beornclar. It is said that Tor will give the hammer to one who is worthy, but such a dwarf has not been seen in generations. Beornclar is a battle hammer +10 and can cast one 10 dice lightning bolt every third round. Daemon Blades ''Creating Daemon Blades'' Daemon blades are created in dark rituals by powerful wizards. The process causes the weapon to absorb the essence of a daemon, which is summoned for the creation. The power of the daemon has a direct effect on the powers of the weapon. Any bladed weapon can be used in the creation process. The daemon that is absorbed continues to exist within the blade and can communicate with the wielder. The daemon in the blade will try to control the actions of the wielder and drive them to spill as much blood as possible. ''Powers'' All daemon blades are sentient with a very high will power. It is difficult to resist the mental influence of the blade. The magical powers of the blade very depending on the components used and the demon summoned. Standard magical effects can also be imbued on the blade. ''Destroying a Daemon Blade'' Destroying a daemon blade is perhaps the most difficult chore anyone could want. A daemon blade must be used to kill a daemon to destroy the blade. If the blade is still in the daemon when it dies the power of the blade will be absorbed by the dying daemon’s departing soul. Daemon Sword of the Shadowshades The blade of this powerful weapon was forged from an unknown, but indestructible, black metal. Its blade is engraved with the ugly runes of the evil religion of Karratos. It was forged for Gartham by the clan of black dragons he came across when he was ejected from the king's service. It was given power to fight the righteous devotees of Illeander as vengeance for banishing the children of Karratos. The daemon who inhabits the blade is particularly powerful and a strong will is required to control it. This is a solid black greatsword of evil origin. It is normally a +5 weapon, but when employed against paladins it offers a +3d6 damage bonus. The Diamond Sword of Illeander Legend says that an ambitious thief found a way to get into the palace of Illeander himself. The young rogue made his way to the great hall, and using a huge mallet, broke a piece off of the God's diamond throne. This woke the god, but before Illeander could get to his throne room the thief was gone. The rogue was never seen again, but a few years later the diamond sword was seen. No one knows for sure whether the sword was carved from the legendary chunk of Illeander's throne or not, but the legend has become a popular explanation. This greatsword seems to be carved from one solid piece of a clear magical crystal. It is normally a +5 weapon, but when employed against a Chaotic Evil creature by a Lawful Good wielder it adds 3d6 damage. Dragon Bane Garnell Dragonwing forged this sword during the first Dragon Wars. 12 Mages of White, 3 ancient goood dragons, and 5 dwarven craftsmen were needed in its creation. Garnell believed it would help him defeat the army of Gartham Shadowshade, due to the fact that the Daemon Knights relied totally on the aid of the evil dragons. Sadly, this was not enough, and the King's army was defeated. It is normally a bastard sword +5, but when employed against an evil dragon it is +8 to hit and adds 2d8 damage. Mercy In the early days of the Paladins of Illeander, a young elf was rewarded for his bravery and honor. He was made an honorary member of their order. So that he could have the powers of his brethren, several magical items were created for him. The only surviving item was this weapon. This long sword of elven make has a combat bonus of +5. Though it has a special power that gives it its name. The sword can heal the wielder upon command for 2d8 hit points up to twice a day. Onyx Mace of Karratos This powerful weapon was first bestowed on the high priest of the order of Karratos. But when Gartham Shadowshade rose to power and esteem in the eyes of his new God, the priest mysteriously disappeared and the mace was given to the leader of the Demon Knights. This heavy mace +5 is bestowed upon the strongest of Karratos's followers. In the hands of a priest of Karratos the weapon does 2d6 negative energy damage. Pathian's Staff This staff has been reported being wielded by two people, Pathian Nactallas and his daughter. Once it was the only staff of the magi on Thelos, but no one is sure whether there is two or not. This is because Pathian died when his daughter came into power at Tower Drake. She recovered his staff, and returned to her tower. Soon after that Pathian's god, Farandal took favor on his soul, making him immortal. When this happened he returned to the world completely restored, including his powerful staff. Scorpion Scorpion is a daemon blade that was created over a century ago by a very corrupt wizard, but the process went wrong. He sought to create a weapon so fearsome that he could rule the world with it. The process of its creation involved the invocation of a powerful daemon. The wizard had made a fatal mistake in the drawing of his summoning circle and the flaw was found by the daemon. The daemon escaped the circle and attacked and killed the wizard. With the wizards death he blade he had crafted absorbed his spirit, completing the spell but putting an interesting twist on the weapons powers. It allowed the blade to absorb the spirit of its victims and wielders. It is theorized that the only way to destroy this daemon blade is to kill a daemon with it. Since it absorbs some of the life force of its victims it is believed that forcing it to try to absorb the essence of a daemon would overfill and shatter it. This theory, though ultimately correct, has a flaw in its logic. Scorpion tries to control its wielder through suggestion and outright mind control. Scorpion actually absorbs the spirits of all of its wielders, trapping them forever in the magic of the blade. The new wielder can hear the voices of previous owners; usually one at first but if his resistance becomes strong then the other voices will soon emerge. If the wielder attempts to make a melee attack scorpion instantly appears in his hand, but ranged attacks are not affected. The blade will attempt to make the wielder kill, when the blade tries to enforce its power the blade and wielder make opposing willpower rolls. The blade has a +12 will save, and the winner of the contest has control for a time. For each entity that comes out and speaks to the wielder the blade receives a + will bonus. If the blade is not used to kill it slowly drains the energy of the wielder (a 2 hp loss that is accompanied by dizziness) at random. If the blade is used to kill it gives the wielder some of the power that it drains from the victim (+1 Str, +1 Dex, -1 Will for 10 minutes) the effects of this being cumulative. The weapon is intelligent and is chaotic evil. It can communicate through speech or telepathy (Int 17, Cha 15, Wis 14, Ego 12). The blade also imbues the powers of blind fighting and improved initiative. It has a +3 bonus to attacks and damage and rogue wielders receive +3d6 to their sneak attack. Skull Splitter This heavy mace is normally a +4 weapon though it has some interesting hidden powers. The wielder of Skull Splitter can make a called shot to a victim’s head with only a -4 penalty. If the hit is successful the victim must make a fortitude save or be knocked unconscious for 2d4 hours. If the victim is not wearing a helm the mace causes double damage. This is one of the only dwarven artifacts recovered from the ruins of Maergaar Keep. No one but the dwarves of Undermount know its history, but no one is willing to take the weapon to them and ask. New Conveyances Airship Airships are a recent invention of a group of young wizards working with dwarven and gnomish craftsmen. The technology is a mixture of magic and engineering, which works to keep the ships in the air and allow them to be propelled through the air. They are kept aloft by magic and propelled by wind. If there is no wind they can be propelled by magic as well. The navigation is performed by wings on the side of the ship, which use drag to turn the ship. Early airships were just enchanted sea ships but they were difficult to land on dry ground. New airships are being built with flat bottoms but can still float on water.